Rae Foley
Personnages récurrents * John Harland * Hiram Potter Romans en anglais * No Tears for the Dead (1948) * Girl from Nowhere (1949) Harland * The Hundredth Door (1950) Harland * Bones of Contention / The Other Woman (1950) * An Ape in Velvet / The Velvet Web (1951) Harland * Wake the Sleeping Wolf / Don't Kill, My Love (1952) * The Man in the Shadow (1954) * Dark Intent (1954) * Madness in the Spring (1954) * Death and Mr. Potter / The Peacock Is a Bird of Prey (1955) Potter * The Last Gamble (1956) Potter * Run For Your Life (1957) Potter * Where is Mary Bostwick? / Escape to Fear (1958) Potter * Dangerous to Me (1959) Potter * It's Murder, Mr. Potter / Curtain Call (1961) Potter * Repent At Leisure / The Deadly Noose (1962) Potter * Back Door to Death / Nightmare Honeymoon (1963) Potter * Fatal Lady (1964) Potter * Call It Accident (1965) Potter * Suffer a witch (1965) * Scared to death (1966) * Wild Night (1966) * Fear of a Stranger (1967) * The Shelton Conspiracy (1968) * Nightmare House (1969) * Malice Domestic (1969) * No Hiding Place (1970) * Calculated Risk (1970) Potter * Girl on a High Wire (1971) * This Woman Wanted (1972) * Trust a Woman? (1973) * Ominous Star (1973) * The Brownstone House / Murder by Bequest (1974) * The First Mrs. Winston (1974) * Sleep Without Morning (1974) * One O'Clock at the Gotham (1975) * Reckless Lady (1975) * The Dark Hill (1976) * The Barclay Place (1976) * Put Out the Light (1977) * Where Helen Lies (1977) * The Slippery Step (1977) * The Girl Who Had Everything (1978) Recueils/collaborations * Never Say Die / The Bachelor (1950) (avec Arthur Upfield) * Beware the Curves / Last Gamble / Mark Three for Murder (1957) (avec A A Fair et Robert P Hansen) * The Canvas Dagger / Run for Your Life / Murder of Whistler's Brother (1957) (avec David Alexander et Helen Reilly) * Reckless Lady / Conquest Before Autumn / Born to Be Hanged (1973) (avec M E Chaber, Matthew Eden) * Case of the Fenced-In Woman / First Mrs Winston / Gideon's Men (1974) (avec Erle Stanley Gardner et J J Marric) * Etruscan Smile / Slippery Step / Recoil (1976) (avec Brian Garfield et Velda Johnson) * The Canvas Dagger / Run for Your Life / Murder of Whistler's BrotherCase of the Fenced-In Woman / First Mrs Winston / Gideon's Men Romans traduits en français * C'est dangereux (Dangerous to Me) Potter * Cauchemars (Run for your Life) Potter * Jeune cadavre, vieux garçons (Death and Mister Potter) Potter * L'ami de la famille (The Dark Hill) * L'homme aux cheveux gris (Reckless Lady) * La centième porte (The Hundreth Door) Harland * La femme aux cheveux roux (No Hiding Place) * La tombe abandonnée (This Woman Wanted) * Le boiteux fantôme (Fatal Lady) Potter * Le chien n'aboiera plus (Fear of a Stranger) * Le commencement de la fin (It's murder, Mister Potter) Potter * Les trois maris (Call it Accident) Potter * Manuscrit volé (Malice Domestic) * On n'est jamais parfait (Dark Intent) * Rendez-vous au Waldorf (Nightmare House) * Requiem pour un amour perdu (Put Out the Light) * Terminus, mignonne (Wild Night) * Tourmente de neige (The Barclay Place) * Tranche de vie (Repent at Leisure) Potter * Un coureur de dot (Where Helen lies) * Un sommeil sans réveil (Sleep without Morning) * Une charmante famille (Back Door to Death) Potter * Une fille sans peur (Ominous Star) Romans traduits en italien * Assassini in famiglia (Malice Domestic) * Complesso di colpa (Fear of a Stranger) * Di odio si muore (It's Murder, Mr Potter!) * Donna Temeraria (Reckless Lady) * Fatal Lady (Fatal Lady) * Gli amici dell'assassino (Sleep without morning) * I delitti non si ereditano (The hundredth door) * I segreti di Barclay Place (The Barclay Place) * Il capolavoro di Mr. Potter (Repent at Leisure) * Il lastrico dell'inferno (The shelton conspiracy) * Il prezzo della verità (Scared To Death) * Il vaso di Pandora (Ominous star) * La casa della violenza (The Brownstone House) * La morte e Mr.Potter (Death and Mr Potter) * La prima signora Winston (The First Mrs Winston) * La spirale della paura (This Woman Wanted) * New York: novantunesima ovest (Where Helen Lies) * Ore 13: Waldford Astoria (Nightmare House) * Requiem per un amore perduto (Put Out the Light) * Ricca da morire (One O' Clock at the Gotham) * Troppi nomi per un morto (The Slippery Step) * Un uomo per tutte le passioni (Dark Intent) Romans traduits en espagnol * Cerco de odio * Herencia peligrosa * La muerte y Mister Potter * No lloraron al muerto * Noche salvaje Romans traduits en allemand * Bereu, wenn du kannst * Bis daß der Tod euch scheidet * Das unheimliche Puzzle * Die Rückkehr der Wölfin * Die Wölfin im Nerz * Die schräge Schwester * Eine Seele von Mensch * Frisch geerbt ist halb gestorben * Gift ist nichts für Amateure * Hass ist ein schlechter Richter * Herz mit Mördergrube * Hochzeit mit dem Tod / Hochzeit mit Mord * Kalter Hauch des Todes * Komm zurück und ruhe sanft * Lösch aus das Licht * Mord unter feinen Leuten * Parkplatz vorm Jenseits * Reue ist Silber, Rache ist Gold * Reiche Mädchen sterben früh * Schnitzeljagd in den Tod * Sein Hass war ein Trugschluss * Seine Braut belügt man nicht * Spur aus dem Nichts * Verbrechen ist kein Happening * Leiche nach Art des Hauses * Wissen bedeutet Macht * Zuviel zu wissen kann den Tod bedeuten Bibliographie * Le vrai visage du masque (Baudou/Schleret) - Futurpolis